Drip Drop
by VideoGirl14
Summary: This is a SongOneShot and it is Troyella R&R for me please?


Drip Drop

Troyella

Gabriella's POV 

I have been sitting in my room for the last 2 hours crying; scratch that I have been sobbing, because my heart was just crushed by my boyfriend Troy, cause I saw him kiss Sharpay, I will tell you the story of what I saw,

Flashback 

I was heading to the gym to see Troy because I knew basketball practice must be over by now. I heard quiet voices coming from somewhere put I didn't know where.

"_Oh come on you don't actually love her do you?" _

"_Actually I do I do love my baby girl so why don't you go flirt with one of my other lunk head basket ball friends; maybe your BOYFRIEND Zeke!"_

"_I don't love Zeke and I think he loves me cause of my body. And he thinks I love him cause of his sucky cooking skills."_

_I turned the corner and looked in the little window of the door to the gym, then I saw my boyfriend Troy Bolton kiss THE ICE QUEEN!_

_I opened the gym door and screamed, "TROY BOLTON HOW COULD YOU! I THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME!!!!!" _

"_Gabby, Brie, uh... Gabriella, Baby G Hold up!" He yelled, I knew he was catching up so I sped my pace up._

" _Don't you call me that EVER again! You backstabbing Lunk head!" I screamed and I slapped him hard across the face._

_Troy could tell I was furious because I have this birthmark on my arm and you usually don't see it but when I get mad you can see it perfectly._

Flashback Ends 

So I have been in my room like this and Troy, Taylor and my mom and even Chad, Zeke, and Sharpay, Ryan, and Kelsi have been sitting outside of my room begging me to come out.

"Baby please come out!" Troy begged.

"NO!!!" I screamed, I put on one of my favorite CDs I made in Kelsi's Recording Studio she has and I put on my favorite song I wrote and turned on my karaoke machine and waited for the melody to start to play.

I started singing with it once I knew my tears subsided...

_Drip drop, Drip drop...__  
__  
Now only heaven knows  
How I really feel inside  
I try my best not to let it show  
But late at night, In my room  
I think of you and start to cry_

You know that I'm emotional  
But still you break my heart  
Let's make no mistakes

We both know that  
You're the one responsible  
For hurting me this way  
Now my tears fall like rain

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

It's a quarter after twelve  
I know I should be in bed  
Boy you got me feeling sorry for myself  
I must confess, this loneliness is killing me  
I'm so upset

How could you break all your promises  
Like you told me, You'd be there to hold me  
I can not believe the way I fell for it  
I was a fool to buy all the lies you sold me

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

Maybe we were never meant to be  
I'm sorry that it took so long for me  
To see what's happening  
You come around and then it rains again

Drip drop...

Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you - Drip drop  
When will my tear drops stop  
Falling for you? - Tick tock  
Steady as a clock, Drip drop  
I'm hoping someday soon  
I'll be over you

It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears  
I try so hard, Ignoring the tears  
It's raining, It's pouring  
I try hard ignoring these tears

Once I was done I knew Troy would be pounding on the door still begging to come in...

"Gabi baby can I come in I just need to talk to you?" Troy asked again, and I forgot that I didn't lock my bedroom door and he just walked right in and he saw me on the floor curled up and sobbing, "Come here baby." He said coming to pick me up and put me in his lap but I stepped away.

"Troy don't touch me!" I screamed.

"Gabi let me in so we can all talk about this!" Sharpay said from the other side of the door.

"NO!" I screamed.

"Sharpay come in here." Troy said but I gave him a death glare.

When Sharpay came in I just walked over and sat on my bed, and when Troy came to sit by me on my bed but I moved over.

"Gabriella we... uh... I am sorry I did that on purpose it I really didn't know what I was doing everyone in the school knows I have had a crush on Troy since I met him in Pre-K!" Sharpay confessed.

" You think I will believe the Ice Queen- no offense Shar!" I said coldly.

" Baby, Sharpay is right she did that and I didn't even know she was coming in the gym and I was just waiting for you and Sharpay came in and started talking to me." Troy said truthfully.

"Ok tell me the WHOLE story!!!" I said.

" Ok I will," Sharpay started, "Well I was walking to the music room to have practice with Kelsi and Ryan, but then I saw Troy in the Gym and I walked in and started talking to him." She continued, "And then I kissed him and it just came out of no where."

" We-uh- I am sorry Gabi baby can you forgive me?" Troy asked.

"Uh..." I thought for a second. " YES!" I screamed and jumped in Troy's arms, and when Troy put me down he got down on one knee.

"Oh my---" I breathed.

"Gabi when I met you 2 years ago on New Years Eve I knew I loved you when I heard your angelic voice, and you are my other half you are the 'Bolton's Baby Girl' and I love you Very Very Much and what I am trying to say Baby is, will you Gabriella Jayden Montez marry me?" He asked.

I got tears in my eyes, and I said, " Troy Zachary David Alexander Bolton, what I am saying is YES!!!" I screamed and I jumped in Troy's arms and gave him a passionate kiss.

I hope you Fan Fiction readers like this story and it took me a week to write it so I really like this story. R&R!!!


End file.
